House of Natalie- an OC HOA and KC fanfiction (my first one)
by HouseofAnubis101
Summary: Natalie McKenzie is a blood of the pharaoh living in Brooklyn house. She is very powerful and every time she attempts magic, it ends in disaster. When Carter and Sadie receive word of magic at a boarding school in England, they send her to investigate. Natalie, sure they did it to get rid of her, isn't happy. But when mystery is found, she cant help but be excited. my first fanfic.


This is my first fan fiction. I LOVE HOA and all Rick Riordan books, so I decided on a crossover.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Natalie.

Natalie sat on her bed in Brooklyn house. She twirled her pencil around her fingers. Her other hand was twirling her long brown hair. Suddenly, her bedroom door opened and Felix's head appeared in the doorway. Natalie smiled. "Hey Felix, what's up?" she asked him.

"Carter said to come down. He wants to train us a little more today."

Natalie groaned, and stood up.

"The fight with Apophis is over. You would think we could get a little rest," she complained. Felix grinned, "Your one to talk, you weren't even there. You got plenty of rest." he closed the door with a snap. Natalie changed into her linen clothes, grabbed her bag, and ran downstairs.

Once she got there, everyone was in place. All six of the trainees were seated on the bench. Carter Kane, their instructor and friend, was standing with six clay figures in his hand. "Training with shabiti again?" Natalie thought to herself.

"I know we've used shabiti a lot, but its good practice." He explained. "Ok…who's first?"

Natalie was last to go. She was following the path of Isis, goddess of magic. She pulled out her wand and staff and faced the shabiti. Natalie nervously looked around. She was newer, and hadn't had the chance to go to too many classes. This was only her third. The first 2 didn't go well.

The shabiti grew to full size and Natalie used the first spell that popped into her head, "Ha-di!"

The shabiti exploded with such force, it knocked Natalie off her feet. The other trainees took cover under the benches and the pottery pieces went flying. Natalie went red with embarrassment and stood up. Carter looked at her, surprisingly, in amazement. "That was a lot of magic….how did you…," but Natalie just ran out and went to her room. She sat on the bed about to cry.

A few minute later, Natalie heard a soft knock. She wiped her eyes and said, "Come in."

Sadie Kane, Carters sister, walked in. "Hi…are you ok?" she asked. Natalie nodded. "Sure…never better, blew up half the room but…I'm fine," she sighed and put her head in her hands. "I suck at magic."

Sadie shook her head and put her hand on her shoulder, "No you're not…you're just too powerful." Natalie snorted. "Sure I am." Sadie stood up. "Just…come down for dinner. Carter and I have something to tell everyone."

Natalie walked downstairs with Sadie and sat at the table. Everyone was already eating, so she piled mashed potatoes on her plate and sat down. Once Carter notices them he cleared his throat. "Guys, settle down. Be quiet…" Sadie cupped her hand around her mouth and bellowed, "SHUT UP!"

"Thanks Sadie," he mumbled. "Anyway," he continued, "Our contacts in Liverpool tell us that there was a strange amount of magic at an exclusive boarding school in that area."

Walt looked down the table at Carter," What are we gonna do about it?" Carter looked around the room. "We're gonna send someone there to investigate."

Everyone started to talk at once. Most were volunteering to go. Carter raised his hand and the table fell silent. "Sadie and I have already decided whose going." At once everyone except Natalie said, "Who?"

"Natalie."

Everyone stared at Natalie. Her mouth was wide open with shock. "Me?" she asked. "But…but I'm new…and I'm only 13…isn't it high school boarding school?" Sadie studied her, "I sent your test scores and they accepted you into ninth grade. You're really smart."

"NO! I…I don't want to go…its so far away…and I need to learn to control my magic. Send one of the older kids." Then, it hit her. They were sending her away because whenever she tried magic, disaster happened. So they were sending her to a place where she could risk using magic.

"It's all arranged," Carter said," we are gonna miss you, you know." Sadie sat silently and smiled sadly.

Angry and defeated, Natalie ran to pack her bags, not looking anyone in the eye.

PLEASE REPLY…give suggestions and other comments…thanks!


End file.
